


The Warmth Left in My Palm

by TheChickenGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, Other, Poems, poem format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenGod/pseuds/TheChickenGod
Summary: Gold and Blue were just kids when they were transported into the world of minecraft.
Kudos: 3





	The Warmth Left in My Palm

As the sun sets, the children return home  
But those children did not return home  
Instead, their blood was splattered onto the cold pavement  
But at the end of one life another started 

Because fate did not let those the children die  
They awoke in a new world  
One unlike their own, filled with monsters and magic  
The two run, and run with the pitter patter of their small feet 

They run and find people who have long noses  
These people make strange noises, yet they can still understand  
The people help them, give them a home  
They are safe and happy with these people 

Their new home has a guardian, who is made of iron and vines  
The guardian is a giant yet gentle  
It gives them a flower  
It protects them 

After a long time, they meet someone like them  
But with them comes an army of beasts  
Arrows rain onto the village  
Everything burns and falls 

The Gold takes and pushes Blue into a double chest  
Gold shushes him with a long sh  
A warm smile comes from Gold as Blue pleads for him not to go  
“I’ll be safe, I promise” Gold says  
Their small pinkies intertwined sealing the promise that was made 

Darkness envelopes Blue as the chest closes  
Red envelopes Gold as soon as he stepped out of the door luring the danger away  
Although this was not the end  
After all, this was not like their world 

Gold smiled as he knew Blue would be safe  
Yet he still feared as he was covered in crimson  
In his final breaths he sings a prayer to the moon  
The void took another soul, but the story does not end here 

Gold had awoke to the crashing and thrashing of the sea waves  
The first thing he sees are familiar blue eyes  
Hair like chestnuts and a face so similar to Blue, yet older  
“Are you awake kid?” the voice spoke 

Gold’s head nodded slowly  
The man offered a hand  
That was the day Gold’s new life started  
A new Gold was born 

As years went by Gold learned the strike of the sword  
His hand calloused and body bruised  
The thick hilt of the blade was a comforting hold as he slayed the many monsters  
Collecting the bones, flesh and even ashes 

He traveled with a group who called themselves, Lumine  
A crew of pirates and runaways, with a captain who was Blue, yet not  
There was a single day that changed all of fate itself  
The day that Gold was chained by the knights of the nation of Phoenix 

Gold had finally reunited with Blue  
It wasn’t sweet or warm  
Instead it was Blue who held a blade the nape of his neck  
His most treasured would be the one to end him 

In a cell, trapped in darkness, Gold though to himself  
A light jingle came closer and closer  
It was Blue, who was wrapped in a thin cloak  
“Quickly, let’s go before they notice.” 

Blue draped a cloak around Gold, tightly taking ahold of his hand  
The two ran and ran, just as they did as children  
A smile placed itself on Gold’s lips, Blue had grown to be courageous  
The adolescent boys followed a gritty dirt path into the silent woods 

In the day they travelled the road, hunting and hiding  
When the sun had set they talked about their journey’s, one a knight and the other a pirate  
The campfire crackled through the night  
The days became peaceful as the two found a bountiful plane 

They farmed, the built and they lived  
They forgot about their hunters and their pain  
As long as they were together  
It would be okay 

But it wouldn’t be okay, as the two had hoped  
Once again, their little home was taken down  
They fled unable to fight the mob of knights  
But this time they were unable to escape 

Blue and Gold found themselves on the edge from death  
The soldiers closed in on their prey with the stomping of hooves  
And for the first time, Gold met eyes with himself  
A man who shared the same face and voice 

Blue shakily shoved Gold down into the pit of darkness  
His lips moved into a soft smile, as his head was pushed down into the hard dirt  
The soldiers yelled and grunts filled Blue’s ears  
Gold screamed as he heard an axe’s swing 

Months passed until Gold finally went back to the home, he and Blue shared  
The crops had been stomped on, his home burned to the ground  
But most importantly, Blue  
Blue had not come back like all the other times 

Gold wept into the earth’s crust, already knowing Blue’s fate  
“So this is where you were.”  
Gold turned around, "Blue?’ with a slight enthusiasm  
It was only his captain 

His captain looked at him with pitiful eyes  
He handed a familiar sword, Blue’s sword  
“I’m sorry. He was executed shortly after his capture. This was all I could recover”  
Gold took the sword, holding it tightly 

He remembered the times he and Blue would reminisce about their life before this world  
He remembers when they camped out, hiding from their hunters  
He remembers when they built their home together  
He remembers the warm hand that held onto his own 

He remembers Blue.


End file.
